Víctimas de la Gravedad
by Yaoistas Enigmatikas
Summary: Jamás imaginaron que, lo que parecía ser el escape perfecto de la realidad, se convertiría en la realidad que deseaban vivir. (Explícito./ Sobre advertencia no hay engaño) YAOI
1. Caravana Nocturna

Saludos a todos los lectores.  
Primero que nada debemos advertir que esta historia no tiene ningún objetivo narrativo. Es pura y llana diversión pervertida.

No hay trama. Literalmente esto entra en la clasificación más dura y pura de YAOI "yama-nashi ochi-nashi imi-nashi" (que significa "sin clímax, sin resolución, sin sentido).

Sexo y ya, caray, sin ir más lejos. Aunque claro, es un sexo… "romantizado" y sin mucho realismo que digamos. Vamos, que ninguna de las dos autoras creemos que esta mecánica de mágica del amor por sexo se dé así no más. La realidad es infinitamente más nutrida de significado y si, más complicada.

¿Por qué Trowa y Wufei?… pues no más por que nos gustó la idea. Y resulta que funcionan muy bien, ¿cómo ven?  
Así que para quien le quede la duda, no, no buscamos nada grandioso con esto, ni que tenga el menor sentido más que hacerles sangrar la nariz… ¿muy ambicioso? XD

Solo esperamos que lo disfruten:

 **Capítulo 1: Caravana nocturna**

Su figura esbelta pero maciza se contorneaba contra el negro del bosque. El fuego danzante alumbrando su espalda.

Miraba la luna.

Trowa también alzó la vista. Desde su colonia la luna era un acompañante externo de la tierra, pequeño a la percepción pero imponente en su significado. Nunca había meditado sobre ello. Pero se imaginaba que Wufei tendría una percepción distinta de ese mítico satélite que los habitantes del punto L5 nunca veían. La Tierra magnífica y poderosa era todo lo que estaba frente a su visión.

Volvió a mirarle. Algo en su persona le llamaba la atención. Habían pasado más de una hora en silencio, sin que eso le incomodara y parecía que al asiático tampoco.

—No tienes que husmear —lo sorprendió su voz suave. No era un reclamo, pero tampoco una invitación.

—No lo hago —contestó—. La caravana se moverá esta noche hasta la siguiente ciudad. Viajaremos toda la noche —le informó.

Wufei asintió solo con la cabeza, sin dejar de observar la luna. Había algo muy llamativo en ella. Cautivante, a decir verdad. Suspiró suavemente, casi sin darse cuenta, dejando de mirar al cielo mientras se acercaba al fuego para calentarse las manos. La noche estaba fresca y, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto, prefería hacer uso del fogón proporcionado para su beneficio. Tal vez con ello pudiera guardar un poco de calor y dormir al menos unas horas.

¿Cuánto llevaba ya sin poder dormir adecuadamente? Estaba cansado, pero no lo admitiría ni con torturas militares. Nadie tenía por qué saber la razón de sus desvelos que, incluso él, tenía algo confusa en su mente.

Miró a su compañero de reojo, quien parecía estar en buenas condiciones. Por supuesto, estaba acostumbrado a viajar en la caravana. Solo él se sentía fuera de lugar.

Trowa captó la mirada disimulada. No podía deducir si lo analizaba o criticaba, pero notó ese gesto imperceptible de cansancio orgulloso.

Sabía que su compañero temporal llevaba una carga especialmente pesada en su interior y le mantenía confuso.

Se acercó tranquilo pero decidido hasta él, aunque invadió el espacio personal, ampliamente extendido del asiático. Aquello desconcertó al susodicho, pero no le permitió decir nada cuando le tomó del rostro y redujo la distancia observando sus ojos—. No has descansado —declaró.

Trató de apartarse y darle un manotazo, de primer instinto, pero se contuvo. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Barton era, por no decir deseado, agradable. Él mismo podía sentir su piel fría, y permanecería de esa manera aun estando al lado del fuego y cubierto con las mantas con las que dormía.

Suspiró al sentirse descubierto, aferrando sus manos a las muñecas de Trowa, como si en cualquier momento fuese a torcérselas, pero sin esas intenciones, únicamente por mantener un poco de control.

—No me acostumbro —con la mirada le dio a entender que viajar con la caravana del circo definitivamente no le acomodaba. Es más, se sentía inútil allí, a resguardo de los nómadas, cuando debería estar replanteando su misión.

—No es muy cómodo —confesó Trowa, dándole la razón, mientras soltaba su rostro lentamente, sin que Wufei le soltara las muñecas—, pero es eficiente como cuartada. Estamos seguros aquí —Trowa miró de pronto las manos que le sostenían—. Estás frío.

Wufei se encogió de hombros, soltándole y metiendo las manos debajo de sus propias axilas, como si con eso pudiera calentarlas—. Es así todo el tiempo, no te preocupes —desvió la mirada hacia el fuego y guardó silencio una vez más. No tenía por qué mantener esa cercanía tan poco apropiada con su compañero, mucho menos preocuparle en vano. Solo necesitaban enfocarse en recuperar la misión y no ser una carga para él.

—Tal vez por eso no puedes dormir —declaró Trowa, cambiando su actitud al ver aquella reacción extrañamente inocente en su fiero compañero. Esa forma dócil de comportarse le pareció atrayente. Dio dos pasos al frente, comprobando su teoría e invadiendo descaradamente su espacio personal, al grado de que éste tuvo que caminar hacia atrás—. Hay una manera de solucionar ambas cosas —propuso al notar su acierto.

El tráiler que compartían quedó tras Wufei, cuando Trowa se acercó para comprobar su cansancio, de modo que ahora había quedado arrinconado entre las llantas y el castaño.

Frunció las cejas por un segundo y sus brazos se apretaron más en torno a su cuerpo, analizando la situación con la cabeza fría. Metafórica y literalmente hablando, porque se sentía calado hasta los huesos.

Barton no era de esos tipos que invadían su espacio personal, como lo era Maxwell, pero el brillo en sus ojos verdes y esa insistencia por saber de su estado anímico lo alarmaron. Contrajo el abdomen en ansiedad cuando se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Y qué es lo que sugieres? —pegando la espalda al tráiler, le miró desafiante, tratando de parecer calmado aunque su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente.

Entonces, Barton estiró sus largos brazos, apoyándose contra el tráiler y encerrando entre ellos al asiático. Acortó la distancia mientras colocaba una pierna entre las rodillas contrarias, sin presionarlas, sin invadirlas, pero dejando claro el mensaje de su intención. Incluso adelantando un poco la pelvis—. No es extraño entre soldados —susurró por toda explicación, dejando que la mente de Wufei hiciera el trabajo—. Dejarás de pensar, por un momento, en lo que te atormenta —no esperaba una respuesta con palabras, al final le estaba pidiendo permiso a su cuerpo.

Wufei tragó saliva al comprender. ¿Realmente le estaba ofreciendo esa alternativa? Le costaba creerlo pero, acorralado y sintiendo el calor de ese cuerpo ajeno que se le antojaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, no había duda. Contuvo la respiración mientras le miraba a los ojos, en los cuales no veía más que determinación y que le hicieron preguntarse dónde rayos había quedado su coraje—. No es extraño entre soldados —afirmó, más por convencerse a sí mismo que por contestar a la petición, mientras soltaba un suspiro entrecortado, recargaba la espalda contra el tráiler y separaba las piernas.

Trowa apenas sonrió, Wufei tenía un atractivo poco común en su actual incertidumbre, que sin embargo le daba la libertad del atrevimiento. Hizo que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Soltando su respiración caliente sobre el cuello pálido y frío para después hundir aún más su pierna en el camino abierto y forzarle a separar sus brazos cruzados, sin una real resistencia—. Entremos al tráiler —susurró, pasando sus brazos tras la espalda fría y atrayéndolo hacia la puerta que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

Wufei solo le miró a los ojos mientras se dejaba encaminar. Aquellos ojos que, en un par de segundos, le hicieron estremecer ante la expectativa. Sus manos buscaron inmediatamente el calor de Trowa, colándose por entre su chaqueta para aferrarse a la ancha espalda. La sensación que le envolvió fue de total regocijo cuando el calor subió desde la punta de sus dedos a sus brazos y de ahí al cuello, donde la respiración del latino le golpeaba, dejándole en claro una cosa:

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Wufei trepó de espaldas la escalerilla dispuesta hacia la puerta del tráiler más bien empujado por el cuerpo de Trowa que, con el pretexto de apresurarse a ingresar. Apretaba sus cuerpos de modo que siempre una de sus piernas se encontraba en medio de las del otro.

Arrastrándose sobre sus codos e impulsándose con las piernas, Wufei ingresó definitivamente al vehículo y quedó tendido sobre el piso, con Trowa encima, apenas dejando espacio entre un cuerpo y otro. Este último cerró la puerta con una pierna casi sin hacer ruido y el crujir de la madera al fuego dejó de escucharse y todo se oscureció, apenas relumbraban algunas líneas de calidez filtradas por las rendijas superiores del tráiler.

Trowa no dijo nada, su mirada seria pero voraz fija en el rostro del chino, atento a su reacción. Los brazos puestos a cada extremo. Apenas se inclinó un poco para respirarle muy cerca—. Tu olor es exótico —susurró.

—Bien podrías descubrir más cosas exóticas de mí… — Wufei se encogió de hombros, dejando en el aire aquella frase inconclusa, retándolo. Sin perder de vista los ojos afilados verdes que, por un segundo, lo atraparon en una inmensidad tan cálida como su cuerpo, tan profunda como la voz de su dueño.

Sus manos frías volvieron a colarse por entre la ropa, tirando ligeramente de la camiseta que Trowa solía llevar fajada. La sensación del piso helado en la espalda no le ayudaba a mantener su pulso firme, pero manteniendo el rostro impertérrito de Wufei no daba señales de estar incómodo con la situación.

Trowa alzó las cejas, pero su seriedad no mermó—. No eres tan inocente —declaró, bajando sus manos a los costados del cuerpo de Wufei hasta los muslos, que con un inesperado movimiento tironeó para chocar ambas pelvis, con el marcado bulto en su cuerpo—. Me pregunto si tan siquiera eres inocente —cuestionó, desanudando el lazo de los pantalones sin prisa.

De pronto, sintió desafío en la insolente calma del chino. Como si la experiencia nueva o añeja no le sorprendiera en absoluto.

—Hay distintos tipos de inocencia y no estás siendo específico al respecto —Wufei arqueó la espalda inconscientemente cuando sus caderas chocaron. Podía sentir muy claramente la erección de Trowa chocando entre su muslo y su sexo, enviándole una ráfaga de caliente adrenalina al cuerpo entero.

Con mayor confianza, alzó la camiseta del latino y lo forzó a levantar los brazos un segundo para quitarla. Luego volvió a aferrarse a su espalda para que sus pechos chocaran también. Para que se diera cuenta de cuán decidido estaba, y que esperaba más de él.

—De la única inocencia que cuenta, Chang —declaró, dándose cuenta que no se encontraba con una presa sino con un rival. Trowa era un ser de paciencia y cálculo, pero también de acción cuando se requería; y Chang se la estaba pidiendo a gritos silenciosos pero claros.

En cuanto los pantalones quedaron sueltos y su pecho libre, sus manos tomaron otra posición controladora. Una en la cabeza de firme coleta en la nuca, la cual le sirvió para enredarse sólidamente.

Con nadie antes lo había hecho, nunca era necesario. A veces había ocurrido fuera de su voluntad; pero en esta ocasión lo había provocado él.

Ahogó la protesta del oriental con su boca, engullendo en ella el aire caliente sobre los labios fríos. Su mano penetrando en la ropa, prensando esa carne dura, pero moldeable de la nalga de Wufei, en un apretón firme que la separó de su compañera, mientras lo besaba.

Un perverso deseo de hacerlo gritar se coló en los pensamientos de Trowa.

Wufei no tuvo tiempo para oponerse. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. La sorpresa que sintió pasó rápidamente al deseo y jadeó sobre los labios abiertos de Trowa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando que su propia entrepierna ya dolía de lo dura que estaba. Le ardía la piel del rostro, enrojecido, y de las nalgas por el férreo agarre.

¿Dónde había quedado el frío de las noches anteriores?, ¿y el cansancio acumulado? Su mente no podía dar cuenta del momento exacto en que olvidó ambas cosas. Quizás fue el tirón del cabello, o ese beso que le estaba robando el aire con cada movimiento de lengua, misma que estaba probando con la propia, luchando por obtener algo de control, aunque se le hacía difícil porque su pelvis se movía sola contra la erección del otro.

Trowa solo detuvo el entusiasmado beso cuando soltó su agarre inferior para invadir la boca del chino con un par de dedos—. Mójalos —le ordenó, casi aplastando su lengua, mientras se frotaba ansioso en su compañero. Nunca soltando el agarre del cabello que poco a poco había aflojado la coleta.

Chang abrió los ojos y examinó su expresión. Todo él gritaba ansiedad, sus movimientos, su fuerza, aquellos dedos que seguían presionando su lengua. De pronto sintió que todo quemaba. El aliento de Barton cerca de su mejilla, la mano en su nuca, los pechos frotándose y sus piernas retorciéndose de placer entre las propias.

Cerró sus labios alrededor de los dedos y su lengua se movió entre éstos, ensalivando, chupando, a veces mordiendo. Sin dejar de observar los ojos verdes, que parecían arder mirando su boca. ¿Le parecería tan erótico como lo era para él? Porque los tirones en su entrepierna exigían atención.

Todo su cuerpo, a decir verdad.

Sin darle aviso, Trowa extrajo los dedos de su boca casi provocando que se mordiera, y sin más volvió a invadirlo con su boca, jalándolo nuevamente en la posición que deseaba mientras le tiraba de los cabellos.

—No te resistas —fue lo único que le dijo mientras sus dedos chorreantes regresaban por debajo de la cintura, dentro del pantalón. La hendidura firme pero suave de las nalgas de Wufei se encontraba resbaladiza por el sudor que lo humedecía a esas alturas. Trowa no tuvo demasiada resistencia para llegar al anillo carnoso oculto entre ambos glúteos y un dedo se hundió lenta pero constantemente, lo más hondo que podía en aquella posición. Sus piernas ayudaron separando las de su sometido, dejando los brazos musculosos de Wufei en libertad absoluta.

Sin saber dónde colocar sus manos, se aferró al suelo y frunció el ceño, incómodo con la sensación y algo molesto por la actitud tan autoritaria de Barton. Pero no se quejó ni una sola vez. Mantuvo la boca cerrada y los ojos semi abiertos, observándolo desde aquella posición.

Sin embargo, aunque se acostumbró a la invasión en pocos segundos, sus movimientos estaban restringidos por el pantalón—. Estorban —gruñó, alzando un poco la cadera, luego una de sus piernas para quitar al menos una de las mangas. Miró a Trowa retadoramente, abriendo las piernas un poco más—. No pierdas el tiempo. Continúa.

Si antiguamente pocas cosas habían logrado causar en Trowa Barton alguna impresión notoria, ésta fue la más evidente de ellas. Su rostro, generalmente imperturbable, se mostró puramente sorprendido, y la reacción en su pantalón incluso pudo percibirse entre las penumbras.

Se puso de rodillas y se quitó el cinturón, que aún llevaba puesto, con rudeza, casi rompiendo la prenda. Apenas liberó su hombría, volvió a treparse sobre Wufei, liberando sus piernas por completo, acercándolo hasta él. Se colocó entre ambas y lo miró directamente a los ojos, vislumbrando su cabello despeinado al soltarlo del agarre. Se veía tan caliente que la anticipación a su penetración realmente pareció derretirlo.

Trowa no tenía conciencia de si estaba suficientemente listo o no, pero de igual forma lo avasalló sin pausa y se hundió en él.

Wufei arqueó la espalda y gimió largo, llevándose los brazos al rostro para taparlo. La cara le ardía demasiado, tanto como los pulmones porque no estaba respirando con normalidad. Sentía el pene de Trowa ingresando en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar temblar. La sensación era tan intensa y dolorosa, pero a la vez tan caliente que sus jadeos se volvieron incontrolables.

—Más despacio… —gimió, sin atreverse a mirarlo, porque estaba seguro de que él vería a través de sus ojos las muchas sensaciones que le provocaba.

Con dificultad y contra su voluntad, Trowa se detuvo a poco más de medio camino, con la presión desmedida en su glande entre las profundidades de Wufei. Agitado como estaba, aprovechó su pausa para recuperar el aliento y suavizar su invasión. Aquella débil provocación que hace unos minutos Wufei le había encendido, no se comparaba con el deseo carnívoro que se estaba apoderando de él ante cada reacción del chino.

Su piel se hacía una sustancia suculenta y perlada, su voz menguada medio suplicante, medio autoritaria le retenía expectante, y el cuerpo parecía hecho a su medida, donde encajaban sus brazos y piernas, todo, sin forzarlo, sin pensarlo, sin cuidado.

La boca medio torcida y tentadora bajo los brazos solo era un aliciente para buscarlo. Con pesadez desprendió sus brazos de la cara y persiguió la boca que quería alejarse, observando el extremoso rubor de sus facciones y la distorsión descontrolada en el rostro del guerrero generalmente impasible. Ojos vidriosos y nublados.

Wufei gimió ahogado, sin poder respirar. La boca de Trowa lo embargaba todo, lo consumía, lo devoraba. No había una mejor expresión que describiera lo que veía en sus ojos, un delirio fascinante.

Habiendo dejado ese tiempo de acomodo, y ahora con los brazos sujetos a los extremos de su cuerpo, con su boca presa de la ajena, la penetración se completó.

Arqueó la espalda cuando lo sintió entrar por completo. Se sentía lleno de él, ardiendo por su culpa, estremecido y, una parte de sí mismo, avergonzado. Nunca había hecho eso, era "inocente" en ese aspecto, y ahí estaba entregándose a Trowa Barton, a su compañero de batallas, sin duda alguna.

Pero había un detalle que no podía olvidar: odiaba ser manipulado, así que se retorció todo lo que pudo para tratar de soltar sus manos; necesitaba aferrarse a algo o no aguantaría. Sentía su pene golpear el abdomen duro y marcado del latino, masajeándolo con el vaivén lento que había iniciado con su cadera.

A Trowa la resistencia lo incomodó pero no lo detuvo, notó la lucha como parte de las llamas que los consumían a ambos y al percibir las manos del otro, desesperadas por agarrarse a algo, las tomó y las colocó en su espalda, mientras él mismo colaba las suyas bajo la contraria para subir la cadera que tanto gozaba invadir.

Separó las bocas buscando aire. Nunca había experimentado claramente lo que decían que era el deseo de devorar a alguien. Ahora no le quedaban dudas. Había un sabor en los labios de Wufei que era inexplicable, ni dulce ni salado, casi agrio pero empalagoso.

—No luches —le pidió agitado—. Dime lo que te gusta —le susurró en el oído mientras volvía a moverse rítmicamente.

Wufei inmediatamente enterró las uñas en la amplia espalda de Trowa y cerró las piernas alrededor de su pelvis, sintiendo que de esa manera llegaba más profundo cada vez que se movía, otorgándole mayor libertad de acción.

Su mente, entonces, pensó que eso no podía ser más vergonzoso. Estaba gimiendo en voz alta y entrecortada, alzaba la cadera hacia él cuando lo penetraba y salivaba más de lo usual después de ese beso tan candente, que lo había dejado con la boca abierta.

¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasara? Sus instintos más primitivos habían tomado el control total de su cuerpo y no deseaban detenerlo. ¡Diablos! Él mismo no quería detenerse.

—¡Ahh sí! —gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta golpearla contra el frío suelo. Un movimiento, más rápido y brusco que los anteriores, le había estremecido de pies a cabeza, haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente el dolor inicial—. Eso, eso… me gu-gustó… —se retorció bajo el acróbata circense para plantar los talones en sus tensos muslos—. Ahh… repite eso.

Trowa sin mucho preámbulo lo hizo. El cuerpo de Wufei se agitó como un latigazo hasta la cabeza, que al fin dejó salir todos sus cabellos. Un gemido candente le acompañó y Trowa lo repitió de nuevo aunque su espalda comenzaba a dolerle por la presión de las manos ajenas.

Pero entonces decidió cambiar un poco de posición al notar que, para llegar a aquel punto que provocaba reacciones tan maravillosas, resbalaban en el piso ahora cubierto de sudor. Entonces, jalándolo de la playera que aun llevaba puesta, completamente desaliñada, lo levantó del piso y juntando profundamente la unión de sus cuerpos, se puso en cuclillas y casi con el mismo impulso lo movió un metro de distancia, sobre las mantas colocadas a un lado del catre donde dormía. Dobladas sobre el suelo no proporcionaban un acomodo estable, pero Trowa las utilizó como un soporte elevado del cuerpo de Wufei, el cual casi se dobló a la mitad por los movimientos rítmicos, remarcando la zona que había alcanzado y provocaba tanto placer. Agotando sus fuerzas en busca de aquellos gemidos.

A esas alturas, Wufei deliraba y su saliva se escurría por la comisura izquierda de su boca, lado hacia el cual inclinaba mayor peso. Apoyó el codo en el suelo para dar algo de estabilidad a la nueva posición y gimió más fuerte con las arremetidas, las que lo movían de adelante hacia atrás con constancia.

Las piernas y los brazos le temblaban, su corazón cabalgaba enérgicamente dentro de su pecho sudoroso y su miembro, erecto y enrojecido por la acumulación de sangre, no dejaba de golpear su muslo debido a los movimientos. Decidió que debía atenderlo con la otra mano, que lo necesitaba, que le urgía alcanzar el éxtasis al cual Trowa lo llevaba, sin retorno, por un camino sinuoso hacia el abismo más caliente y obsceno que hubiera conocido hasta entonces.

Trowa sentía la escalada de su éxtasis. Un ardor fulminante e irrefrenable que no dejaría pasar.

Le tomó por una pierna, controlando los embates de sus movimientos y, al percibir la intención de Wufei, dirigió su mano hasta el miembro goteante para masajearlo al ritmo de sus finales envestidas.

Wufei dejó escapar un gemido ronco y gutural hacia el techo, presa de una incontenible sensación que le hizo estremecer. No podía catalogarlo pero sabía que había llegado al final cuando, con su propia mano, apretó la de Trowa sobre su pene, para liberarse.

El semen salió con fuerza, manchando ambas manos y su abdomen, el que se contraía rápidamente por el esfuerzo.

Alzó la cabeza, que durante el orgasmo había dejado caer hacia atrás, y observó a Trowa. Sus ojos nublados, sus expresiones, sus movimientos pélvicos cada vez más erráticos y profundos, como si quisiera desgarrarlo.

—Barton… —jadeó, incorporándose a duras penas entre el montón de mantas para atraerlo de la nuca y arrebatarle un beso rudo, chocando labios y dientes.

Trowa casi perdió el equilibrio con el choque de labios. Deteniéndose con un brazo, sosteniéndolo con el otro. Recargado ahora sobre su codo dejó que Wufei le devorara la boca perdiendo en absoluto la compostura. Retomó los movimientos que se habían detenido apenas por el abrupto contacto.

Su mano con la semilla de Wufei, retenía atrapada la mano contraria por detrás de la cabellera negra, empujado por la necesidad de retener el equilibrio. Y quizá habrá sido la ligera caída del cuerpo de Wufei, de nuevo al suelo, resbalándose de las mantas y tironeando su cabeza hacia atrás por las manos enredadas en su cabello, que su lengua fue mordida accidentalmente. Pero fue como un gatillo disparador en su cabeza que puso sus ojos en blanco y derramó su deseo en el interior de Wufei.

Largo y continuo, parecía inacabable y absolutamente incomparable a ninguna otra experiencia previa. Sus piernas temblaron con el peso de las ajenas prensadas a sus caderas y su lengua se hundió aun más en la garganta, queriendo imitar el comportamiento de su miembro inferior.

Apenas dejó pasar aire entre las comisuras de su boca para no ahogarse.

Las entrañas de Wufei ardieron al sentir el semen caliente y abundante de Trowa llenarlo. Diablos. No podía dejar de gemir por ello, porque todo su ser ardía en llamas. Ajustó el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de la cadera contraria y jadeó sin aliento hasta que el movimiento cesó por completo.

Ahora solo eran un amasijo de piel fundida y extremidades enredadas, cabello lacio y sudor resbalando por los músculos, ya sin tensión. Wufei miró los ojos de su compañero y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa autosuficiente, que trató de ocultar sobre aquellos labios en un beso menos demandante y doloroso.

Cuando la lengua de Trowa regresó a su boca llevaba otro sabor. Y su respiración era pesada. El beso suave, contorneado de sonrisa fue agradable. Algo que no solía experimentar.

Continuó besando cansado, sin pensar en nada, únicamente percibiendo el placentero calor húmedo de los labios ajenos.

Se separó un momento—. Eres perfecto — soltó.

Wufei frunció el ceño. Nunca se consideró perfecto y no quería serlo, pero mentalmente concordaba con que la situación había sido perfecta. Encajaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas y eso le gustaba y le asombraba en partes iguales.

Pero Trowa consideraba que aquel arrebato magistral, solo podía ser porque Wufei era perfecto para él. Su cuerpo se amoldaba a la perfección con el suyo a pesar de que efectivamente notaba la inexperiencia del susodicho. Y tan solo pensar que había tomado realmente el primer acto del joven asiático, explotándolo hasta tal nivel, hizo que volviera a endurecer dentro a pesar de su cansancio y su eyaculación.

Wufei dio un respingo y resopló con fuerza al sentirlo endurecerse en su interior. La punción inesperada le hizo apretar el esfínter y, con ello, el semen contenido escurrió entre sus pieles hasta mojar el suelo, haciéndole gruñir.

—¿Podemos seguir sobre el colchón? —se incorporó sobre sus codos y lo miró con seriedad, exigiendo que se levantara porque apenas podía con su tembloroso peso.

Trowa apenas daba su último aturdido suspiro ante la sensación entre sus cuerpos cuando la pregunta, casi exigencia de Wufei se hizo oír.

Levantó la cabeza y le miró, hablaba completamente en serio y eso provocó nuevamente reacción en su cuerpo, pero esta vez se incorporó. No quería dejar el calor del cuerpo pero sus rodillas y codos le exigían tanto como al asiático continuar sobre algo más cómodo.

Únicamente erguido, se sacó los zapatos con los pies y levantó el cuerpo del otro, con dificultad, desplomándolo sobre el delgado colchón de su catre que rechinó reclamando ante la pesadez. Entonces se quitó el resto de la ropa, pero no pensaba dejarle hacer lo mismo a Wufei, a quien le gustaba verlo con la playerilla de combate azul, las calzas aún puestas y las piernas bien abiertas.

La espalda de Wufei agradeció enormemente estar apoyado sobre algo blando y se retorció para acomodarse debajo de Trowa. En ese instante, cruzó por su mente la idea de que no quería dejar de sentirlo cerca, que en poco tiempo se había vuelto adicto a su piel y a su aroma, a su firmeza y a esos demandantes besos.

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, relamiéndose los labios resecos—. ¿Y bien?, ¿qué sigue ahora? —tragó saliva con pesadez, recordando que el que tenía experiencia era Trowa.

Éste sonrió ante el carácter de Wufei. Confiado y dispuesto, como el más experimentado. También notaba la ingenuidad y la docilidad de la inexperiencia; combinación gozosa en el sexo.

El cabello suelto y despeinado rozaba sus hombros, músculos y huesos, marcándose bajo la camisa. Se arrodilló en un lado de la cama y bajó la mirada hasta la entrepierna de Wufei, donde notaba el brillo delator de su estancia anterior en ese lugar. Sonrió de lado, mirándolo a los ojos—. Date la vuelta —le ordenó.

El chino entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo firmemente la mirada en la de Trowa, sopesando las opciones, aunque por dentro resentía la ausencia de su piel. Se dio la vuelta sobre el catre, apoyó los codos y las rodillas, y arqueó la espalda ante la expectación. No podía verle al rostro de esa manera y, odiando admitirlo, le ponía ansioso no saber qué sucedería después.

La simulada reticencia que le demostró únicamente hizo efecto en endurecer a Trowa lo suficientemente rápido como para continuar haciéndolo sin pausa, en cuanto cedió a su orden y se colocó en cuatro y de trasero alzado por voluntad propia.

Sin cambiar mucho su expresión, se echó un poco para atrás e inclinó la cabeza: la vista era memorable. Aunque más abiertas las piernas sería mejor.

Recuperó la postura y se acercó lentamente hasta el otro. Sus manos sobaron la parte interna de los muslos hasta las nalgas y colocó sus propias rodillas entre ellos para separarlos un poco. Después, sin aviso y haciendo que su pene tocara apenas la entrada, se dobló rápidamente, juntando la blanca y sonrojada espalda con su pecho y sujetó sus manos con las propias, para evitar cualquier reacción.

A Wufei le temblaron las piernas al ser tocado y su cuerpo se inclinó sobre el colchón con el peso ajeno a su espalda. La cabeza de Trowa se colocó sobre uno de los hombros y le susurró al oído—. En realidad eres una zorra en celo, ¿verdad? —y antes de que viniera la protesta, se lo metió de golpe.

Giró el rostro y lo miró de reojo, sintiendo que el calor aumentaba en su vientre bajo al escuchar aquellas malditas palabras, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando lo sintió entrar tan repentinamente.

—Maldita sea… —Wufei enterró las uñas en el colchón, notando que la presión sobre sus manos se hacía mayor cuando trataba de luchar—. Si estuviera sobre ti, esta zorra ya habría mordido tu cuello —gruñó entre dientes, respirando con dificultad cuando enterró el rostro contra la almohada. ¡Se sentía tan avergonzado!

Sin embargo, su pene había reaccionado a él y a la respiración cálida en su cuello, que le erizó los vellos. El deseo lo recorrió como si fuera corriente eléctrica. ¿Cómo podía tenerlo así de enfebrecido?

—Sin negarlo… —murmuró Trowa, divertido aunque su expresión no cambiara—, tal vez te deje intentarlo después —y comenzó a moverse larga y repetidamente en cada envestida. Entre la lucha, medio resentida que ofrecía Wufei, encontraba puntos interesantes en su interior que detonaban distintas reacciones, tanto propias como ajenas. Sus manos retorciéndose le parecían excitantes y los gemidos ahogados por la almohada, reveladores.

Sentía en el resbaladizo interior el acto anteriormente realizado y, en cuanto aumentó su alcance, comenzó a escucharse un chillido pegajoso y húmedo saliendo del cuerpo de Wufei en contacto con el suyo. El chocar de sus cuerpos no hacía más que aumentar el sonido en la parte desocupada del trailer, haciéndolo innegablemente audible.

Trowa cambió de hombro y esta vez murmuró—. Tu cuerpo se ve muy limpio,… pero suena sucio —continuando embestidas poderosas que removían el catre y ambos cuerpos contra las sábanas.

Wufei hundió la cara aun más en la almohada, gimiendo y jadeando sin pausa. Esas palabras le revolvían el estómago amargamente y anhelaba, como nunca antes, golpearle en el rostro para cerrarle la boca, pero los movimientos de caderas simplemente le hacían olvidar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Donde fuera que Trowa golpeara, desde cualquier ángulo, le hacía estremecer y doblarse sobre el catre, alzando el trasero hacia él. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, se atrevió a mirar de reojo hacia atrás, por sobre su hombro, para gemir en voz alta—. ¿Te gusta… verdad? —se incorporó estirando los brazos y empujó el pecho del circense con su espalda, arqueándola cual gato—. ¿Qué más te gusta, eh?

Trowa resistió su lucha sin soltarle de las muñecas, percibiendo la dificultad de la nueva posición. Determinó en cambiarla, recordando las técnicas de lucha. Levantó sus cuerpos jalándolo de los brazos y con el impulso dobló las manos sobre el pecho—. Me gusta que luches, y luego… —acomodándose con dificultad, medio real, medio simulada, logró sostener ambos brazos contra el pecho de Wufei, encerrándolo en un medio abrazo y con la mano libre bajó hasta el miembro desatendido, tomándolo entero. La reacción era obvia e incómoda, pero excitante—, y luego que te dejes llevar —para empezar a mover su mano. Con el cuerpo de Wufei a piernas abiertas medio sentado en el suyo.

En esa posición, el susodicho pudo sentir que la penetración se hacía más profunda y dolorosa, pero no menos excitante. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó contra el hombro de Trowa, sintiendo su respiración agitada golpearle la oreja. Jadeó al cielo y movió la cadera hacia atrás, ayudándose con sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas del otro—. Es imposible no hacerlo… —se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando se atrevió a girar el rostro hacia él—, es perfecto…

Trowa lo confirmó con un beso voraz que no interrumpió sus movimientos ni soltó su amarre y sintió esa carga previa a la explosión de su miembro. El sabor en los labios de Wufei y el calor, el choque pervertido de sus cuerpos estaba acumulando la segunda carga de la noche, tal vez más poderosa que la anterior. Sabiendo que Wufei se había derretido en sus brazos.

Éste se entregó por completo al beso, gimiendo entre sus labios, saboreándolo con la lengua y volviendo a jadear sin aliento de repuesto, por lo que tuvo que apartarse y mirar al techo, tratando de respirar mientras su pelvis se empujaba hacia el otro.

En algún momento, notó que el agarre en sus manos aflojaba y se liberó con facilidad. Seguramente fue una sorpresa para Trowa, pero le aseguró con la mirada que no lucharía, sino que estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar. Lo necesitaba. El calor, la ansiedad, las palpitaciones que apretaban la erección del castaño en su interior, y la masturbación lo estaban volviendo loco. Literalmente loco.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó de pronto, llevando una de sus manos hacia atrás para aferrarse a la nuca de Barton, y la otra en su propio muslo, masajeándose los testículos para conseguir mayor placer.

La cooperación de Wufei ante el acto de penetrarlo lo encendió. La mano en su nuca era ardiente y ver la otra en el muslo, masajéandole, le tenía obnubilado.

Aquella acción le hizo reflexionar apenas instantes, que aquello podría repetirse. Varias veces, y tal vez incluso en algo más que sexo.

Entonces se decidió a morder la parte expuesta del hombro y cuello que se le presentaban, sosteniendo su pecho, por debajo de la playera húmeda por el sudor, con la mano recién liberada. El gemido, casi grito, de Wufei lo decidió todo.

Cambió la posición de aquella misma mano para reafirmarla en el vientre ajeno, acomodó su pelvis en un ángulo más inclinado, probando el sabor del sudor, moviendo la mano aferrada al miembro hinchado y, agitándolo sin descanso, envistió con la fuerza necesaria para notar su pene a través de la carne del vientre que sostenía.

Entonces Wufei se tensó por completo, retorciendo su cuerpo enmarañado sobre el suyo, cerrando la presión sobre su pene y todo volvió a ponerse en blanco. Un latigazo fulminante desde sus testículos hasta la nuca, pasando por la espalda. Le separó el cuerpo del alma. A lo lejos distinguió dos sonoros quejidos, propio y ajeno.

Como si flotara un segundo en el espacio, cálido y brillante, tranquilo. Para después ser cubierto de cansada, exhausta negrura. Su respiración jadeante, su cuerpo pesado y el peso ajeno abrumador.

Abrió los ojos. La luz cálida de la fogata fuera del tráiler se filtraba por las ventilas superiores dando a todo un tono oscuro rojizo. La febril y blanca piel de Wufei perlada en sudor bajando y subiendo en su pecho agitado. Todavía tan caliente y abrumador, pero lacio, desfallecido sobre él.

Cansancio que le obligó a él mismo a doblarse sobre la cama, sintiendo los brazos sueltos del otro rebotar sobre su cuerpo y en las sábanas cuando dejó caer ambos cuerpos de lado.

A Wufei, la comodidad del catre se le hizo insuficiente al lado de Trowa, que aún estaba acoplado a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en la almohada, jadeando, todavía sintiendo la potencia del éxtasis recorrerle las extremidades y erizarle la piel, borrándole por completo el sentido de la orientación y del tiempo.

Se estuvo quieto por bastante rato, ralentizando su respiración y analizando en silencio lo que su cuerpo sentía. Dolor, cansancio, fatiga y, por sobretodo, satisfacción y calor. Aquello no podía compararse siquiera a una larga batalla con su Gundam, Nataku.

Entonces se incorporó, tembló al permitir que Trowa saliera de su interior y se recostó de espaldas en el colchón, mirando al techo.

El silencio y la satisfacción, más el cansancio hacían que el sopor lo guiara al sueño. Trowa había estado a punto de dejar la realidad cuando sintió nuevamente a Wufei moverse y separarse de él. Eso lo despertó, más no le incomodó quedarse tendido a su lado. El catre no era muy grande pero sostenía a ambos bien.

—¿Cómo aprendiste todo esto? —pronunció con cuidado después de un minuto de silencio, advirtiendo que la respiración de Trowa era igual de pacífica que la suya—. Parece que lo has hecho varias veces…

Cuando la pregunta de Wufei resonó, se sorprendió de la claridad de su voz y la resistencia de su respiración. Pasando un brazo por detrás, tomó una de las mantas tiradas en el piso y la echó por encima de ambos. Colocó su cabeza recargada en su brazo al dejar que Wufei usara la totalidad de la almohada.

—Sí. Lo he hecho otras veces —murmuró con los ojos perdidos al final de la cama—. Dije que no era extraño entre soldados —se limitó a contestar. Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, ni le había interesado. Eran cosas que pasaban. Pero Wufei era diferente. Había sido diferente.

—Sí, lo hiciste, pero a mí nunca se me ocurrió perder el tiempo de esta manera, siendo soldado también —desvió la mirada desde el techo hacia el castaño, mitad adormecido, mitad curioso—. Aunque creo que, a fin de cuentas, no fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Cerró los párpados y bostezó. De repente se le ocurrió que debía tomar una ducha, pero se estaba muy cómodo en el catre junto a él, sintiendo su respiración al lado, al compás de la suya.

—Yo pienso igual —contestó Trowa, cómodo con la cercanía. Luego, sin pensar porqué lo hacía, soltó—. En su mayoría no fue voluntario —Trowa estaba por cerrar los ojos, calmado y extrañamente seguro.

Ruidos en el exterior del tráiler le indicaban que la caravana se movería pronto. No se preocupó porque su tráiler había sido engarzado a un segundo en la mañana y los jalarían todo el camino hasta la otra ciudad. Katherine tal vez le buscaría al amanecer.

Wufei se removió sobre el colchón hasta quedar de lado, frente a Trowa, inspirando inconscientemente el aroma que pululaba entre ellos, almizclado y fuerte, varonil, pero atrayente. Subió la manta hasta taparse bien el cuello, más por costumbre que por tener real frío.

—¿Involuntario? —no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, pero no osó a comentar al respecto—. ¿Al menos los disfrutaste? —se atrevió a mirarlo fijamente, aunque no esperaba respuesta después de todo.

Trowa sonrió apenas, más dormido que despierto—. Cuando tuve el control, sí —contestó sin poderse explicar más. Sus párpados pesando terriblemente y el acomodo reconfortante de aquel normalmente molesto catre, le guiaron en la inconsciencia. Con una extraña seguridad que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo. Solo por un día, solo ese día.

El brillo enrojecido de la fogata se apagó, el murmullo de voces alejándose y luego la caravana echándose a andar acompañó al empuje del tráiler donde se encontraban, mismo que volvió a medio despertarlo, aunque los ojos inmediatamente volvieron a pesarle.

El movimiento del tráiler mantuvo a Wufei despierto por varios minutos, sintiendo una extraña inquietud en el pecho al mirarlo dormir. El cansancio le hizo cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cabeza, sin impedir que su frente chocara en el pecho de Trowa.

—Espero haber sido tu mejor polvo, Barton —suspiró con pesadez, dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños, más tranquilo y seguro que en toda la temporada que había pasado junto a la caravana de circo.

 **Continuará…**

 ** _Notas finales:_**

¿Les ha gustado? Háganoslo saber y volveremos con más!. Saludos. xD

Hasta el siguiente cap.

Las autoras.


	2. Caravana de Día

Esta es la segunda parte del primer capítulo, básicamente por su longitud lo dividimos en dos.

Esperamos que disfruten la continuación de este encuentro a la mañana siguiente.

Déjenos saber si les gusta.

 **Caravana de día**

A la mañana siguiente, Wufei Chang despertó enredado en la manta, boca abajo y con un brazo colgando por el costado del catre, rozando el suelo con los dedos. Abrir los ojos le fue difícil y aun más incorporarse en uno de los codos para observar alrededor.

La caravana aún se movía. Pero el golpeteo de un chorro de agua acompañaba a los ruidos de su avance. El tráiler que estaban usando no estaba completamente equipado como otros. Al haber usado un par para ocultar los gundams, Trowa obligó a algunos de sus compañeros del circo a ocupar la cabina que realmente le fue asignada para tener a cuidado sus máquinas. Había, sin embargo, un depósito de agua y drenaje simple para sustituir al baño.

Trowa notó el movimiento del catre y se dio la vuelta—. Todavía no amanece —fue todo lo que dijo para volver a la tarea de limpiarse el cuerpo. Mojaba un trapo en el chorro de agua que caía en una tarja y la pasaba por su espalda. Aun estaba desnudo, pero el aire era tibio, lo que denotaba que habían cambiado de clima.

La habitación no mostraba nada excepcional de la noche anterior; hacía aproximadamente una hora que había lavado sus ropas y, colocadas cerca de las ventilas del inmueble, estaban casi secas.

—Ya veo —musitó Wufei, mirando desde su posición el cuerpo tonificado de Trowa. Acomodó el peso de su torso sobre el codo, y el de la cabeza en su mano— Pareciera que dormí por dos días —declaró en voz baja, dándole a conocer que le agradecía a su muy especial manera. Gracias a Trowa había logrado olvidar tormentos del pasado y dormir cobijado por una noche.

Pensaba en todo aquello cuando las ganas de orinar fueron más fuertes que las ganas de quedarse en cama. Se incorporó e, inmediatamente, un punzante dolor en la parte baja de la espalda se hizo notar. Apretó los labios con fuerza y miró la espalda ancha del otro, esperando que no hubiera notado su lamentable estado.

No era la primera vez que sufría de dolores. El tiempo de entrenamiento y las batallas libradas, tanto en la Tierra como en el espacio, le habían dado la suficiente experiencia al respecto; sin embargo, este dolor era incómodo, extraño, y evocaba recuerdos de la noche anterior. Apretó los dientes cuando notó que un calor súbito le recorría la espalda.

—¿Sabes cuándo vamos a aparcar? —preguntó.

—Aproximadamente en tres horas —contestó Trowa terminando de bañarse, pasando agua donde sentía la piel arañada en la espalda. Esperando que en la penumbra no se vieran las marcas. Sacudió su cabello húmedo y se dio la vuelta—. Puedes volver a dormir… —fue entonces que notó la inusual tensión en el cuerpo de Wufei, que evidentemente quería obviar. Tomó un cubo que se hallaba cerca, lo llenó de agua y lo dejó en el cubículo el baño.

Después de remojar un trapo, caminó hasta el catre y lo extendió hasta él—. No te esfuerces demasiado, o la molestia tardará en irse —no le miró, pensando que aquello le incomodaría. Incluso a él le parecía extraño, pues no había compartido ese momento de intimidad después del acto con ninguna persona. Regresó para tomar su ropa interior de donde se secaba, y comenzó a colocársela—. Katherine traerá algo de comer cuando lleguemos —le comentó, intentando mostrar normalidad, aunque no era bueno hablando.

Wufei asintió en silencio, limpiándose el rostro con el paño ofrecido, sin aflojar la mandíbula cuando se puso de pie y pasó cerca de Trowa. Advirtió que olía a jabón y a frescura. Deseó entonces apresurarse al baño y asearse para refrescar su piel también.

Caminar no era tan molesto como era el estar sentado, pero sentía tensión en los músculos de las piernas con cada paso que daba y, contando con que el tráiler transitaba por la carretera a mayor velocidad, su perfecto equilibrio se veía afectado. Masculló una maldición de alivio cuando llegó al baño y orinó, sin siquiera preocuparse de cerrar la puerta.

—No es que me interese, pero ¿eres así de brusco con todos? —miró por sobre su hombro a Barton, tomando el trapo húmedo y comenzando a fregarse la piel del cuello y los hombros, justo ahí donde recordaba una mordida electrizante.

A Trowa se le escapó una risilla impropia de él. La verdad que una de las cosas que le había provocado descontrol con Wufei, era justamente esa faceta descarada suya—. No, no lo creo. Tú eres… provocador —se había quedado en silencio buscando la palabra cuando recorrió el cuerpo del susodicho. Al caminar del catre al cubículo, el desequilibro que mostró y vislumbrar sus glúteos en la semi penumbra lo calentaron. Intentó serenarse y no mirarlo demasiado aunque el traqueteo del tráiler le complicaba su intención al resaltar movimientos insinuantes.

 _Provocador_.

Wufei se quedó pensando en esa palabra, dándole vueltas por la mente mientras el trapo descendía por el pecho y el abdomen. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo, apoyando la espalda en una de las paredes para no perder el equilibrio de nuevo—. No veo qué hay de provocador en mí —confesó, sintiendo que era muy cómodo compartir sus inquietudes con él—. ¿Qué es lo que tú ves? —inconscientemente quizás, comenzó a limpiar su entrepierna y entre sus muslos los vestigios de sexo anterior.

Trowa miró de reojo aquella acción e involuntariamente tuvo una reacción pélvica—. No, no… no sé… explicarlo —se trabó al decir, asombrado por su instintiva respuesta. La química sexual aún estaba encendida por las circunstancias: solos, encerrados y a oscuras, además de un recuerdo muy vívido.

Cruzó los brazos y llevó una mano para acomodarse el fleco en un pretexto para bloquear su vista—. Eres agresivo, pero cooperas… —logró dar con dos palabras, suficientemente descriptivas sin ser impertinente—. Es extraño encajar con alguien tan bien. Eres… estupendo —terminó de decir, dejando que sus ojos escaparan por la rendija de su mano mientras veía la tela pasar por el cuerpo que había tomado la noche anterior.

Wufei afirmó, sintiéndose tenso pero ahora por causas totalmente distintas. Percibió el brillo en los ojos de Trowa y, sin preverlo, un increíble ardor se expandió por su cuerpo, quemándole las venas. —. Acércate —tragó saliva con pesadez, ansiando tocarlo aunque sus manos no fueron capaces de soltar el trapo húmedo, que en ese momento le cubría el miembro.

Como Trowa no se movió de su lugar, pensó que tal vez había jodido todo el ambiente y se volteó al cubículo, estrujando y enjuagando el paño con mucha fuerza sobre la tarja.

La mano de Trowa lo detuvo, humedeciendo su mano también. Esperó a que sus ojos hicieran contacto subiendo por los brazos y pasando por los labios, insinuándole sus intenciones al acercarse aún más. Luego colocó lentamente su otra mano en la espalda y, ocupando completamente el espacio personal del otro, se acercó mucho a su rostro.

El chino entrecerró los ojos inmediatamente, casi bizqueando al tratar de seguir su mirada tan de cerca. No pudo evitar sentirse estremecido ante el tacto de sus manos, del calor emanado de su cuerpo semi desnudo. La respiración se le aceleró cuando desvió la mirada a los labios del otro y tuvo que tragar saliva una vez más, inquieto, con la piel reaccionando a su contacto.

—Esto es tan… nuevo —susurró, llevando una mano a la nuca de Trowa, enredando los dedos en los mechones de cabello.

Trowa solo contestó con los labios, juntando sus cuerpos. Sí, nuevo. Nueva la atracción, nueva la ansiedad, nuevo el calor que surgía por su interior y no solo en la piel, con el deseo.

Quizá, había algo más aquí.

Sus manos quemándose en contacto con la piel y el beso intensificándose mientras invadía su espacio.

Una flama interior volvió con fuerza y aferró el cuerpo del guerrero en un feroz abrazo, que sus bocas compartieron. Girando sobre él, lo juntó contra la pared, apresándolo y juntando sus pelvis despiertas una vez más.

—¿Puedo tenerte ahora? —preguntó Trowa, sabiendo que había abusado hacía unas horas. Si aquello tenía que detenerse, era ahora.

Wufei se mordió la lengua mientras analizaba sus ojos, aunque no había mucho qué pensar. Lo deseaba. No había duda en esa decisión. Le gustaba cómo se sentían sus pieles juntas, frotándose como si no hubiera mañana. Le volvía loco saborear su boca, gemir en su lengua, el sentir su pulso acelerado por aferrarse de su cabello humedecido.

—Puedes —dijo ronco, deslizando la mano que tenía libre entre sus cuerpos para acariciar su erección y la propia al mismo tiempo, apretándolos juntos, sonriendo ante la travesura.

—Ah— gimió Trowa ante el contacto. Se sacó los bóxers que recién se había puesto y que Wufei había invadido con facilidad. Aún apretándolo contra la pared se encargó de tornear las nalgas. El tráiler meciéndolos. Wufei, con la piel semi mojada y las caricias ardientes, lo encendía. Tomando su boca, la invadió explorando una vez más su profundidad, su sabor, sus rincones.

Separando las piernas ajenas por la parte trasera, tocando la línea de las nalgas subió una de ellas hasta su cadera y entremetió la propia en el espacio desocupado.

La entrepierna del oriental dio un tirón ansioso y separó las piernas aún más. Por su mente pasó, como un garabato, que estaba cediendo muy rápido, pero lo descartó con premura al estar más pendiente del beso.

Peleó furiosamente con la lengua de Trowa, hundiendo la propia en su cavidad, memorizando su sabor, la textura, la manera en que se complementaban. De algún modo que no podía explicar, era muy simple acoplarse a su ritmo, tan simple como respirar… aunque con el robándole el aliento, se volvía en una tarea más laboriosa.

La mano que se enredaba en los cabellos castaños se volvió un puño y tiró la cabeza del circense hacia atrás, haciéndose de un espacio para lamer su cálido cuello, por sobre la nuez de Adán, sintiendo el sabor y el aroma del sudor.

—Ghaa —exclamó Barton ante el tirón, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño y calmándose de inmediato al sentir la vigorosa lengua en su piel. Le gustaba que Wufei tomara iniciativa y acomodara las cosas a gusto. Le gustaba mostrar su fuerza, dejándole en claro que podía detener aquello si lo quisiera, y eso le incitaba a demostrar la propia. Pero él, más que fuerza tenía habilidad y experiencia.

La mano que sostenía la pierna en la cadera, pasó por debajo de la misma y sin demasiado preámbulo zambulló un dedo en la fruncida entrada, encontrándola estrecha aunque amoldada por la noche anterior. Sintió frío, pero evidente, aquel pegajoso contenido que no había alcanzado a limpiar. Al moverlo, con cuidado pero con rapidez le siguió otro dedo. Entre los dientes y la lengua de Wufei sobre su cuello, y su mano entre ambos cuerpos, complicaba los movimientos por la presión de sus pesos y aunque no lo veía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, le sentía.

Wufei frunció el ceño y los labios sobre el cuello ajeno, incómodo e inquieto por la intrusión. Sentía irritación en la zona, pero reaccionaba en positivo con alarmante rapidez, bullendo como agua sobre un fogón. Su pene se alzaba orgulloso y alegre entre ambos cuerpos y, demonios, no había cómo desmentir el apetito sexual cuando en sus propias extremidades se revelaban sus pensamientos.

Lamió con mayor pereza hacia la mandíbula fuerte de Trowa, la mordió y exigió un nuevo beso, sin soltar el fiero agarre en su cabellera—. Ahh… y… ¿es todo lo que harás?, ¿así te llaman domador de leones? —gruñó, recordando haber escuchado a los del circo apodarlo de ese modo por la hazaña que había hecho apenas entrar—. No puedes domar ni a una zorra… —siseó, mordiéndole el labio inferior con saña.

Trowa se separó irritado. Una especie de bufido salió de su boca y sin delicadeza alguna azotó a Wufei, dándole vuelta contra la pared. De alguna manera la chispa de su fuego cambió de tonalidad a una más iracunda, pero excitada.

Aprehendió la masa medio mojada de cabello negro y lo dobló sobre su mano, oprimiendo su rostro contra la pared caliente. La otra mano doblando un brazo hábilmente al dejarlo en la posición que obligaba a que la espalda de Wufei se curvara. Sus piernas separando ampliamente las opuestas.

Aunque dejaba un brazo suelto, sabía que la presión que ponía en el resto del cuerpo obligaba al otro a presionar contra la pared para contrarrestarlo. Wufei se quejó a regañadientes, con la espalda arqueada y el pecho dolorosamente pegado a la muralla. Aunque intentaba hacer algo de espacio con su mano libre apoyada en la superficie, estaba inmovilizado y a su merced.

Entonces Trowa se le acercó susurrando—. La diferencia con las zorras, es que hay que cogerlas por detrás —sin preámbulos insertó su pene erecto hasta donde la presión fue demasiada, e incluso así, no se detuvo. Lo dejó estar, inmóvil, permitiendo que Wufei se quejara. Luego, lentamente se deslizó poco a poco hacia fuera y antes de que la punta lo abandonara, volvió a insertarla— Gime— ordenó.

Sinceramente, no podía comprender la razón por la que se dejaba dominar. Wufei odiaba ser vencido en cualquier tipo de pelea, pero en ésta había algo. Un placer escondido. Morbo pecaminoso y glorioso a la vez. Así iba descubriendo infinidad de características de su compañero y de sí mismo, aunque eso significara pasar vergüenzas.

El pene de Trowa era enorme, incluso le pareció más grande que en la noche anterior, pero no gimió cuando le abrasó el interior con el violento primer roce. Ni con el segundo ni con el cuarto, porque no quería darle el gusto aún… aunque al quinto movimiento le empujó bruscamente la pelvis a la pared, rozando su sexo y con ello arrancándole un gemido ronco.

—Te dije que gimieras —remarcó Trowa al notar la resistencia. A pesar del vaivén remarcado que daban sus caderas, el péndulo de su movimiento provocaba que el pene de Wufei tocara la pared en cada embate y que sus talones se levantaran un poco del piso cuando Trowa golpeaba.

Wufei comenzó a gemir con cada estocada, que parecía alzarlo cada vez, llenarlo y golpearlo repetidas veces en una zona muy sensible. Aquello le hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza, apretar los dedos de manos y pies y jadear en búsqueda de aire. Sin descanso.

Con aquello, Wufei mostraba gran resistencia a pesar de estar sometido y Trowa tenía la pequeña frustración de un domador con una presa difícil, a pesar de los forzados gemidos.

Entonces decidió cambiar un poco la táctica. Soltando sus agarres, tomó el brazo anteriormente doblado, lo colocó completamente extendido sobre la pared y su mano presionó la de él.

La mano que sostenía la cabeza cambió a una pierna que, sin dejar de recibir las penetraciones, levantó, abriendo el compás de las piernas en una posición vergonzosa y vulnerable, sosteniéndola por debajo de la rodilla de Wufei.

La posición dejaba a Wufei un brazo libre, pero confiaba en que la nueva profundidad de las estocadas le impidiera realizar nada—. Di que eres _mi_ zorra —le susurró al oído—. Dilo.

Apoyado con ambas manos en la pared, Wufei inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, ocultando su rostro tras los flecos húmedos de su cabello. La fiebre en sus mejillas no sabía si era producto de la vergüenza o por el calor. Estaba tremendamente excitado y la voz de Trowa en su oído no ayudaba a descender su libido, a pesar de que esas palabras no eran de su agrado.

Se preguntó entonces, entre la batahola de sensaciones, ¿cómo podía Trowa hacerle caer en ese estado? Entre sus brazos parecía volverse un estropajo de nervios y asfixiante calor. Además, le exigía que dijera que era _su_ zorra. ¿Qué significaba eso para él?, ¿qué sentido tenía para ambos?

Quizá, sí había algo más aquí.

Alzó la cabeza con determinación y lo observó por el rabillo del ojo—. Si digo que sí… ¿qué pasará después?

La pregunta sacudió a Trowa un poco de la fantasía que estaba viviendo. Se detuvo un instante, con el gusto de seguir provocando. Sin embargo también reflexionó, algo que no creía posible momentos atrás. Agitado y deseoso, el interior de Wufei era ardiente y el resto de su cuerpo cálido.

¿Qué pasaría?

Miró la espalda sudorosa, hincharse y adelgazar con cada respiración apresurada, los músculos tensos de los brazos, soportando el embate, el temblor de la pierna colgante, el desequilibrio del cuerpo entero, su miembro entrando y estirando los glúteos para abrirse camino, y después, al subir la vista, la interrogante oculta tras los cabellos húmedos y despeinados del rostro a medio girar de Wufei, alterado por su abrupto parar.

Había algo.

Enredando la mano que sujetaba la opuesta le tomó de los cabellos para sostenerlo y, respirando sobre su boca, murmuró la respuesta: —Seré tu domador —y un beso profundo se acompañó con una penetración igual.

A Wufei le fue imposible responder. Aquello sonaba a promesa, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo cuando las estocadas se profundizaron en conjunto con ese beso arrebatador.

No solo por el tirón de cabello es que abrió su boca. Le estaba invitando conscientemente a invadirla mientras gemía por él, porque el deseo le hizo hervir la sangre una vez más y enviarla directamente a su erección, que sin estímulo alguno estaba a punto de reventar. Sin embargo, frunció las cejas y apretó fuertemente los párpados al sentir la frustración embargar su pecho, haciéndolo gemir ligeramente distinto.

Denotando resignación en la voz.

—Tuyo —se alejó para llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco—. No creo poder… —dos jadeos entrecortados le interrumpieron— hacerlo con… nadie más… —admitió, arqueando la espalda porque un latigazo de placer lo recorrió.

—No lo harás —contestó Trowa en sus oídos—. Ya estás domado —soltando su cabello, la mano viajó rápido al miembro desatendido de Wufei y lo aferró, lo masajeó un poco, pero evitó su liberación. Levantó aun más la pierna, obligándolo a perder un tanto el equilibro, deteniendo las embestidas.

Colocó su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro, haciéndose espacio con los labios entre los cabellos húmedos. Sentía un orgullo especial al escuchar su rendición.

Después de todo, si había _algo_ ahí.

De pronto, Trowa tuvo un deseo infantil, algo olvidado. Quiso que alguien le perteneciera, quiso que siguiera ese juego retorcido y ardiente que ambos provocaban, pero al mismo tiempo, fue sutil y delicado en su manera de decirlo, casi como una súplica juguetona. —Humíllate a mí, di "soy tu zorra" y no tendrás que luchar más, te cogeré como quieras.

Wufei, con la cabeza echada hacia un lado para darle espacio y los labios apretados, soportó la frustración. Estuvo a escasos segundos de experimentar el cielo y él lo había cortado de esa manera tan desalmada.

Suspiró profundamente y miró al frente, donde sus manos temblorosas soportaban el peso de ambos ahora que sus pies no tenían equilibrio alguno sobre el suelo— Soy tu zorra —jadeó con pesadez, sintiendo que su rostro ardía en bochorno.

Trowa sintió su pene engrosar dentro de Wufei, que debió sentir lo mismo por su jadeo. Sonrió y besó el hombro a su alcance.

Entonces comenzó a moverse de nuevo, agitando ambos cuerpos. Su mano también buscó que Wufei se liberara mientras poco a poco el enfriamiento anterior subía de volumen entre el cuerpo que se retorcía una vez más bajo el suyo.

Él cerró los ojos y profundizó todo lo que pudo en Wufei, ayudándose con la mano que masajeaba el miembro y desgastando sus músculos con la que sostenía la pierna. Su frente tocó la espalda caliente que se curveaba con su dominio.

Una electricidad extrema enfebrecía desde su unión hasta la punta de sus cabellos y volvió a volar en la nada unos segundos, donde todo volvía a ser tranquilidad completa y reconfortante calor para volver a caer en la negrura agotada de la noche anterior.

Los jadeos que emitió Wufei parecieron una plegaria cuando sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, reaccionando a las caricias y las potentes descargas de Trowa. Se dobló hacia adelante para apoyar en su totalidad los antebrazos en la pared y la frente sobre éstos, ya que la intensidad de su deseo lo desvanecía.

Literalmente, murió y alcanzó la gloria al acabar en la mano ajena, derritiéndose, arqueándose, retorciéndose como un dragón alcanzando la libertad.

Para cuando el movimiento a su espalda se detuvo, él siguió gimiendo sin cesar, pensando en Trowa. En su intensidad. En lo que era capaz de hacer porque él lo pedía durante el acto. Recordó sus propias palabras roncas, admitiendo ser su zorra en ese pervertido juego.

Las piernas le temblaron agarrotadas, le dolían los músculos de la espalda y el vientre, y sus hombros parecían no soportar más peso. La esencia del circense deslizándose entre sus nalgas le hizo respingar y suspirar muy cansado, pero decidido.

—Eres mi domador. Solo mío —advirtió de pronto, cortando el silencio que se había propiciado entre ambos. Afuera, sin embargo, predominaba el sonido de las llantas contra el pavimento.

Trowa, respirando hondo, quedó en silencio esperando recuperarse y que Wufei también lo hiciera. La advertencia cansada y decidida que rompió el aire le caló los oídos. Levantó el rostro. Sus manos ahora colocadas a un lado y otro del cuerpo de Wufei. En algún momento después de su clímax había soltado su cuerpo y descansado sobre la pared, únicamente sintiendo el calor del otro.

—Sí —susurró a su espalda, en una especie de resignada verdad. Salió entonces de su interior lentamente, pero aun saboreando las sensaciones que le produjo.

Entendió que estaba prometiendo algo que ni siquiera comprendía del todo. Hacía tiempo que había dejado la esperanza de sentirse humano. Deseo y pasión podían compararse con instintos básicos, pero Wufei le desataba emociones.

Se arriesgaba a la vulnerabilidad, y se arriesgaba a lo desconocido. Le obligó a dar la vuelta para enfrentar su cara tremendamente atractiva, el rubor del acto y la vergüenza, pero con el feroz reclamo de lo certero en su mirada, además del cansancio luchador. Dios, era una joya, era único, era suyo—. Solo tuyo —respondió, sellando la promesa entre dicha y soñadora, frágil por la guerra en que vivían, pero cierta en cada sílaba, con un beso.

Muy conforme con su respuesta, Wufei lo atrajo por la cintura con ambos brazos, besándolo con parsimonia, disfrutando del momento de paz.

Podía sentirlo. Había una enorme e intensa química entre ellos. Uno era el complemento del otro, al menos físicamente. No podía asegurar nada más. El futuro era tan incierto que, por un segundo, fue capaz de analizar los pros y contras de seguir con eso, pero decidió no prestar más atención. ¿Para qué hacerlo?

El beso se volvió profundo y asfixiante, pero no lo rompieron hasta que el radio del tráiler sonó, avisando que solo faltaban setenta kilómetros para llegar a destino. Haciendo un cálculo mental, Wufei determinó que tenían más o menos una hora para arreglarse.

Dejó una lamida en los labios contrarios—. Necesito limpiarme —explicó al separarse, aunque aún se sentía temblar. El aroma que su piel despedía era intenso y, principalmente, de Trowa. Olía a él. Trató de evitarlo, pero esbozó una breve sonrisa de todas maneras. Él le gustaba.

Trowa se saboreó los labios: el sabor de los besos de Wufei era exótico y nada sutil, eso le gustaba. Al separarse había rozado con sus dedos la piel cálida y blanca, en una extraña combinación que apenas la noche anterior le era desconocida. Lo vio acercarse a los implementos de aseo con lentitud, sopesando las condiciones de su cuerpo.

Le dejó tranquilo, sin demasiada ceremonia. Él también estaba cansado y no era de expresarse ni con palabras ni con actos, aquel arranque nocturno fue de sus pocas excepciones. Se tumbó nuevamente sobre la cama sin vestirse, dándole completa prioridad al otro, pero mientras lo observaba, miraba los efectos de su ataque.

Trowa no se arrepentía, pero el recuerdo de su descontrol comenzaba ya a filtrar la inseguridad de su voluntad. Si Wufei quería… podía sacar lo peor de él. Supo que el guerrero oriental, tenía sobre él un poder impensable. Pero a pesar de eso, no era un temor, era más el asombro de que tenía algo, algo como un alma. Tal vez seguía siendo un ser humano muy en el fondo de su carne de soldado.

A Wufei no le tomó mucho tiempo asearse; el agua fresca y el jabón sobre su piel le hicieron suspirar en alivio. En general, no era una persona que soportara tener la piel sucia y pegajosa, pero después de su desliz con Trowa, no se le había hecho desagradable en absoluto.

Alzó a cabeza cuando terminó de lavarse el cabello, lo peinó hacia atrás con los dedos para dejar que el agua cayera por las líneas de su espalda, perdiéndose entre sus nalgas hacia las piernas. Con una de las toallas dispuestas en el pequeño baño, secó su cuerpo y luego ordenó los implementos utilizados. Para cuando se volteó hacia la cabina, le sorprendió saber que era objeto de interés del latino, aunque parecía meditar algo profundamente.

Desvió la mirada hacia las ventilas del tráiler—. Gracias por lavar mi ropa, no era necesario que lo hicieras —fue todo lo que dijo, tomando las prendas y colocándoselas sin demora. Cuando estuvo listo, no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, así que optó por recargar la espalda contra una de las paredes.

Trowa despertó de sus pensamientos idealizados al escuchar la voz de Wufei.

—De nada, no fue molestia —contestó él, levantándose del catre. Se dirigió al baño y se aseó nuevamente aunque con menos esmero que hacía un rato, evitando mirar a Wufei. Sin embargo, las heridas de uñas en su espalda volvieron a sentirse cuando pasó el trapo por su espalda—. No debes forzar demasiado tu cuerpo —comentó a modo de recordatorio un tanto por experiencia personal, aunque sabía que el tipo de malestar era más incomodo que doloroso.

Cruzado de brazos, Wufei agradeció escuetamente con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero siguió disimuladamente los movimientos de Trowa durante todo el operativo de limpieza.

Sintió que el tráiler se detenía al fin, y que una nueva algarabía comenzaba afuera.

Trowa tomó su ropa interior y pantalones, poniéndoselos mientras buscaba sus respectivos zapatos—. Katherine traerá seguramente algo para el desayuno —fue con esa frase que notó que no sabía exactamente cómo comportarse ahora, porque en sus experiencias previas no había tenido un tono tan cordial y agradable con sus parejas, incluso cuando fue voluntario.

A Wufei no le sorprendía que los integrantes del circo desearan estirar las piernas y respirar aire puro después de tan largo viaje. Se despegó de la pared y caminó en dirección a la puerta, no sin cierta tensión, pero manteniendo el rostro serio y las emociones bajo control.

Pero su corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando chocó con Trowa, hombro con hombro, frente a la puerta.

Éste se sorprendió al notar su distracción y su repentina cercanía con Wufei. Se quedó quieto, y tal vez fuera su error porque vislumbrar nuevamente los labios ajenos, sobre el rostro de ojos fieros y piel blanca, que se sintió atraído. Inclinó lentamente la cabeza, sin disimulo alguno ante su acción… hasta que la puerta fue golpeada.

—Trowa, salgan ya. Tú y tu amigo deben desayunar algo —la voz maternal de Katherine resonó del otro lado de la puerta, bien despierta y alegre.

Trowa se sintió fuera de lugar y recobró la seriedad que le era propia, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta sin mayor explicación.

—Veo que ya están despiertos. ¿No pasaron mala noche? Este tráiler es muy práctico pero incómodo. Les tengo algo de desayuno pero sería mejor que salieran a disfrutarlo, la mañana promete mucho —Katherine buscaba cordial plática a pesar de conocer bastante el mutismo de ambos jóvenes.

Fue entonces que Wufei, sin querer ser descortés pero siéndolo de igual modo, cerró la puerta con una mano y con la otra atrajo a Trowa de la playera. Estampó un beso en los labios contrarios apenas unos segundos. No había podido contenerse, porque había deseado besarlo desde que notó sus intenciones antes de que golpearan la puerta. ¡Mujeres, siempre siendo inoportunas!

Se relamió los labios al separarse, observando fijamente las orbes verdes. Pasada otra fracción de minuto, abrió por sí mismo la puerta, saludó a Katherine y caminó hacia el exterior como si todo estuviera bajo control. Su control.

—¿Qué fue eso? —exclamó ella, poniendo los brazos en jarras mientras miraba la espalda de Wufei alejarse.

Trowa miró a la muchacha con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Dio un brinco hacia el suelo—. Discúlpalo —dijo sin poder explicar más y se encaminó detrás de Wufei—, iremos pronto —remató, mirando la indignación de la buena chica.

—Me preocupan tus amistades, ¿me escuchas, Trowa? —le regañó dándose la vuelta en una especie de berrinche.

Trowa no tenía amistades, y Wufei era… otra cosa definitivamente. Aquel beso fue tan repentino y audaz que le agradaba y le provocaba sonreír, muy contrario a su naturaleza. Se preguntaba si él era el domador de aquella fiera, y no fuera al revés en realidad.

Continuará…

Notas finales:

Muy bien, como notaran, no tiene grandes pretensiones pero ciertamente nos divertimos mucho. Si, tenemos algo como una trama… al menos eso parece a estas alturas. Nada grandioso. Únicamente es un pretexto para seguir escribiendo porno. XD  
No esperen más, pero tómenlo como es. Ya saben que esperar si se asoman a este fic, jajaja.

Saludos a quienes se pasan por aquí y agradecemos ampliamente sus comentarios, incluso si son tomatazos como los de Darkcryonic XD

Respuesta review:

Lie: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos entusiasma tu emoción ante la narrativa y las acciones, esperemos nos siguas comentando. Saludos.


End file.
